


Tie-dyed Pants and Cookery.

by flickawhip



Category: British Chefs RPF, British TV Celebrities RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-20
Updated: 2015-03-20
Packaged: 2018-03-18 18:55:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3580269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>BFF fic "At least you didn’t make the tie-dyed pants. You didn’t did you?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tie-dyed Pants and Cookery.

The time had slipped past slowly as Kirstie waited until she was sure it was time to make her way over to Nigella's. The two had become friends when they both worked for Channel 4. Kirstie was slightly more careful, cautious and tended to be a little fussy, she was the mother of the friendship, although she had lately found it hard not to fuss, she hated that Nigella had been hurt by scandal. To her relief Nigella had remained her usual wild and rebellious self. Kirstie knew that under all the rebellious act Nigella was very caring and perhaps a little more easily hurt. 

Upon arriving, late as usual, Kirstie had been pleased to find that Nigella was already cooking, it was almost as if Nigella had known she would be running late and needing something to eat. They had talked only a little as they cooked. Nigella more than happy to let Kirstie become the prep worker whilst she focused on balancing tastes and spices, needing it to work. She would never have forgiven herself if she had cooked something bad, especially for Kirstie who was soon becoming her best friend. Kirstie had been the only one to reach out when she needed help and the two had never really seperated fully. 

Kirstie had been filming her latest Christmas series and, as they settled to eat Nigella picked up the thread of their conversation. 

"Well, at least you didn't make the tie-dyed pants..."

A pause, during which Kirstie slowly turned a bright red. 

"You didn't... did you?"

Silence, then Kirstie nodded. Nigella had been unable to hide her laugh. 

"Kirstie!"


End file.
